joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Armor Superman (Downplayed)
CA Supeman multi-versal size debunked: Well people need to read about thought robot and not believe one abused scan that been going around for years. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090214233046/marvel_dc/images/c/c4/Mandrakk_Dax_Novu_01.jpg CAS Supes is like bigger than the average Monitor, son. He isn’t 40 times the size of a Universe. I’m not even trolling. I just see some Superman wank. I’ve been through this with Comicfanboys again and again. One of the Superman of the Multiverse said this. http://i.imgur.com/nT3OCwO.png http://i.imgur.com/ekoKBCl.png “Broadcast his pure essence to receive in a Higher Dimension“ Lets see what happens next page... http://i.imgur.com/gW8DqxR.jpg “And there.. Thats what Limbo looks like from here.. Wherever here is” Need more proof? http://i.imgur.com/hWD8R93.png How about more? http://i.imgur.com/QmayzR6.png Lets compare Superman and Mandrakk’s sizes. http://i.imgur.com/APbfaZb.png Not much difference, no? Mandrakk was stomping the shit out of him. Atleast post the whole fight (I’ll do it myself if you don’t want to) Mandrakk was feeding on the Bleed. Life in its purest form. Which exists in a pocket dimesnion between Universes. Wow such power. Such destructive capability he’s shown. http://i.imgur.com/gXrQYXE.jpg http://i.imgur.com/rcmLjBW.jpg http://i.imgur.com/You0BEI.jpg http://i.imgur.com/44TAMmZ.jpg http://i.imgur.com/4gmrgYh.jpg Lets not forget what happened after Mandrakk fell into the Overvoid. Lol Superman killed Mandrakk? Far from it. More like Superman was getting stomped even after he kept adapting instantly and Mandrakk lost focus, and grieved over the death of his lover and he fell into the Overvoid. Make no mistake Mandrakk >>> Thought Robot. Thought Robot dies. http://i.imgur.com/TQzVYUB.jpg You can tell the difference between Uotan, Ogama, and Mandrakk. What is this? The scans you’ve all posted are from Superman Beyond #1 and #2. Reread your comics. Check DC’s website even. Ogama http://i.imgur.com/ehenU9U.jpg Uotan http://i.imgur.com/5TX6KZV.jpg Mandrakk http://i.imgur.com/eXZFfyA.jpg >Post scans of Superman Beyond #1 and #2. >I post scans from Superman Beyond #1 and #2 >I’m wrong. Lets compare Ultraman and Mandrakk sizes... http://i.imgur.com/NAJ4cv0.png Multiversal Sized Ultraman?! not Mandrakk and Ogama appear in Limbo and recruit ultraman to be their first knight of terror. They vow to fight Superman again, with an army of millions. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_pScx8BN4h3s/SX89IYKh3oI/AAAAAAAACiM/5QkBnQpZi9U/s1600/sbey+-6.jpg Here is Cosmic Armor Superman getting toasted by the heat of Ten Billion Suns http://i.imgur.com/APUb0Kk.jpg Here’s him dying http://i.imgur.com/TQzVYUB.jpg 1.) Nowhere does it say or depict he held Limbo. Doesn’t even say he held it on his finger. they has taking the scan way out of context. 2.) He was merely pointing at it and observing it.. He says - “That’s how limbo looks from here, wherever here is”. He was looking at it from a higher perspective. 3.) Do you think Thought Robot is bigger than a Universe and holding it? http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/10/102593/2780418-1.png not yet convinced? http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/14/146286/3036758-darkseidcollapsemultiverse.jpg In that last scan he was killing Darkseid, not Mandrakk. And here is Mandrakk explicitly stating that Darkseid destroyed all reality. By this point, Darkseid was the greater threat than Mandrakk really. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/14/146286/3036762-darkseidcollapsemultiverse.jpg This is how Mandrakk was destroyed. All the Superman and all the Green Lanterns of the Multiverse. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/14/146286/3036766-mandrakk+destroyed.png img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090214233046/marvel_dc/images/c/c4/Mandrakk_Dax_Novu_01.jpg - Anime and Manga Mythbusters Google+ Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Cosmic Armor Superman, The Thought Robot Origin: DC Comics Gender: Technically genderless, but appears as a male Age: Existed for nearly as long as the DC Comics Multiverse Classification: Advanced Machine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Evolution, True Flight, Heat Vision, Ice Breath Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level+ (because since he exists within a higher mathematical dimension and can sense Limbo with sight that can see objects in such a dimension, it somehow means that he is not larger than Limbo to mention that the Bleed that Mandrakk feeds on is a "pocket dimension"...that engulfs universes, and let's just ignore that they were causing Nil to crumble with their fight) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (even though he was clearly portrayed as larger than Limbo, he cannot lift it becauae reasons) Striking Strength: Class XPJ+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level+ (was wrecked by the heat of 10 billion stars ignore that both Cosmic Armor Superman and Mandrakk are explicitly made of thought, so things like a billion suns would damage using meaning, not direct physical damage, and that Mandrakk asks him can he feel the blood of 52 universes too, and calls energy from his eyes "poison", so he's clearly being really metaphorical in all of his attacks.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Stellar Scale Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: (scaling from the "Comic Fanboys" who "wank" him) Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:DC Comics Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Superhuman Category:Flight Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Low Intellict Category:Robots Category:Downplayed Category:Superman Category:Comic Characters